Omajinai
Omajinai (おまじない, Good Luck Charm) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 07 single. The song is performed by Kana Yabuki and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Kimiko and is composed as well as arranged by Tomohiro Nakatsuchi. Track List #Birth of Color #WORLD WIDE DANCE!!! #Unison☆Beat (ユニゾン☆ビート) #Tsuki no Hotori de (月のほとりで) #Impervious Resolution #Omajinai (おまじない) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Tonde sugiteku mainichi ni onpu to onpu ga deatte Naran de hajikete uta ni naru kuchibiru kara ima koboreta Ureshii koto ga takusan minna oboete itai kara Uta ni sureba kitto itsumo yori wasurenai de irareru desho Kanashii koto mo sukoshi dakedo waraitobashitai kara Hetakuso demo detarame demo nan datte ii desho Oshiete moratta no (naiteta) chiisana koro ni (watashi ni) Dare ni mo (tatta) makenai (hitotsu) omajinai o mote Tondeke! Zenryoku PAWAA de nageta MERODII ni nosete Zettai daijoubu kowakunai yasashii uta ga ima Mimi o surinukete fureta kokoro no oku ni Hontou wa okubyou na watashi e kinou no watashi yori Tonde sugiteku mainichi ni onpu to onpu ga deatte Naran de hajikete uta ni naru kuchibiru kara ima koboreta Tanoshii koto ga areba tsugitsugi waki agaru MERODII Watashi ga sekaiichi no sakkyokka otsugi wa donna uta ga o konomi deshou? Kimi no namida no himitsu mo kirei na monogatari ni shite Te makishiki no ORUGOORU de douzo PUREZENTO Mamotte kureta kara (kondo wa) watashi no koto o (kimi e to) Dare ni mo (tatta) makenai (hitotsu) omajinai ni naru Todoke! Zenryoku PAWAA ni himeta MERODII ni nosete Zettai daijoubu kowakunai yasashii uta ni nare Minamikaze ni nagasarete motto tooku e Chikyuu o gururi to hitomawari shite senaka o osu yo Nankai demo tachidomari mata (hora) arukidasu Nankai demo arukidashite wa (mata) yorimichi Kurai yoru mo areba akarui asa moaru keredo (asa mo aru kedo) Itsudemo sou kuchibiru ni wa uta o (Kawareta) ima no watashi wa (kimi ni mo) dare ni mo (Tatta) makenai (hitotsu) omajinai ga aru Tobidase! Zenryoku PAWAA ni kometa MERODII ni nosete Zettai daijoubu soba ni iru yasashii uta ga aru Yume o oikakeru kimi to hohaba awaseyou Kouka wa yubikiri dekiru kara watashi no omajinai Tonde sugiteku mainichi ni onpu to onpu ga deatte Naran de hajikete uta ni naru kuchibiru kara ima koboreta Koboreta RARARARA utau yo Itsudemo dokodemo onpu to watashi ga deau yo |-| Kanji= 飛んで過ぎてく毎日に音符と音符が出会って 並んで弾けて歌になる　くちびるから今こぼれた 嬉しいことがたくさん　みんな覚えていたいから 歌にすればきっといつもより忘れないでいられるでしょ 悲しいことも少し　だけど笑い飛ばしたいから ヘタクソでもデタラメでもなんだっていいでしょ 教えてもらったの（泣いてた）小さな頃に（私に） だれにも（たった）負けない（ヒトツ）おまじないを持て 飛んでけ！全力パワーで投げたメロディーに乗せて 絶対大丈夫　怖くない　優しい歌が今 耳をすり抜けて触れたココロの奥に 本当は臆病な私へ　昨日の私より 飛んで過ぎてく毎日に音符と音符が出会って 並んで弾けて歌になる　くちびるから今こぼれた 楽しいことがあれば　次々わき上がるメロディー 私が世界一の作曲家　お次はどんな歌がお好みでしょう？ きみの涙の秘密もキレイな物語にして 手巻き式のオルゴールで　どうぞプレゼント 守ってくれたから（今度は）私のことを（きみへと） だれにも（たった）負けない（ヒトツ）おまじないになる 届け！全力パワーに秘めたメロディーに乗せて 絶対大丈夫　怖くない　優しい歌になれ 南風に流されてもっと遠くへ 地球をぐるりとひと回りして背中を押すよ 何回でも立ち止まりまた（ほら）歩き出す 何回でも歩き出しては（また）寄り道 暗い夜もあれば明るい朝もあるけれど（朝もあるけど） いつでもそうくちびるには歌を （変われた）今の私は（きみにも）だれにも （たった）負けない（ヒトツ）おまじないがある 飛び出せ！全力パワーに込めたメロディーに乗せて 絶対大丈夫　そばにいる　優しい歌がある 夢を追いかけるきみと歩幅合わせよう 効果は指切り出来るから　私のおまじない 飛んで過ぎてく毎日に音符と音符が出会って 並んで弾けて歌になる　くちびるから今こぼれた こぼれた　ララララ　歌うよ いつでも　どこでも　音符と私が出会うよ |-| English= Hopping through each day, meeting music notes I'll line them up and burst out into song, falling from my lips There's tons of happy things, I want to remember everyone So if I make it into a song, I'll remember it even better There's a few sad things, but I want to laugh them off Even if I do really badly or it's nonsense I learned when I (cried) when I was little (back then) I've got (a single) good luck (unique) charm that won't lose Go! Use my full power and ride on the melody I'll definitely be fine, I'm not scared; that gentle song now slips into my ears and into the depths of my heart The me of today is less cowardly than the me of yesterday Hopping through each day, meeting music notes I'll line them up and burst out into song, falling from my lips If there's fun things, I want my melody to make you more and more excited I'm the best composer, what kind of song shall I choose next? Make even your secret tears into a beautiful story and I'll put them in a music box, a present for you! Since you protected (this time) me (to you) It becomes (a single) good luck (unique) charm that won't lose Reach! Unleash my full power and ride on the melody I'll definitely be fine, I'm not scared; become a gentle song and blow on the southern wind even further Revolve around the world once to push you forward No matter how many times I stop (hey) I'll walk again No matter how many times I walk (again) I can take a pit stop If there's a dark night, there will be a bright morning (a morning) There's always a song on my lips (Changed) Right now (you, too) I have (a single) good luck charm (unique) that won't lose Fly! Hidden in my full power, ride on the melody You'll definitely be fine, I'm at your side with a gentle song Chasing my dream, I'll match your pace We can seal it with a pinky promise, it's my good luck charm Hopping through each day, meeting music notes I'll line them up and burst out into song, falling from my lips I'll sing with a "lalalala" Always, no matter where, I'll meet those music notes Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 1 - (performed by: Ibuki Kido) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 07 (sung by: Kana Yabuki) Category:Songs